Igor and KingKool720 Reacts to Dipper goes to Taco Bell
Created by Igor the Mii and KingKool720 Plot As a Prequel to Eogrus Gets Grounded and as a Sequel to Chrome, Sophie, IA, Gorge, Carkle and Sade Reacts to Dipper goes to Taco Bell , Igor and KingKool720 were talking to each other, and Igor finds a fanfiction called "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell", they start reading it, and They react to some of the Gross Parts. Cast Paul as Igor and KingKool720 Transcirpt Igor: KingKool720, I was browsing on the internet today, and i found a fanfiction called "Dipper Goes to Taco Bell"! KingKool720: 'Really? Let me take a look. 'Two Went Close to KingKool720's Computer and Opened the URL "http://pastebin.com/EdeaWwTa", opening the page of "Dipper goes to Taco Bell. "It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Well, as normal as Gravity Falls gets, anyways. Dipper Pines was reading his book, and Mabel, his twin sister, was wondering what he was doing." KingKool720: '''Okay... just your average episode. ""Dipper, are you gonna keep your nose buired in that strange book of yours all summer? You gotta go out, have an adventure!" Mabel exclamd. "Not now," Dipper said quietly. "I'm trying to decode this."" '''Igor: Hmm.. KingKool720: '''Again, just your average episode. "He was looking at a cryptogram that said, "XSLFA QBE QXZL YBII". Dipper was offically stumped. He could not figure out what it meant. And it seemed very mysterious to him." '''Igor: '''Indeed, it is mysterious. ""Grunkle Stan is gonna take us to the diner for lunch, Dipper!" Mabel exclames. Dipper, however, was not in the mood for the diner. He was publicy humiliated the last time he went, and he thougt the food wasn't very good anyway." '''Igor: '''they Mispelled "Tought". "Mabel, I don't want to go to the diner," Dipper said solemmly. "I want to go somewhere else." "But there is really nothing else in town, ulness you count the Taco Bell near the forest." Mabel replied."Taco Bell?" Dipper's ears perked up. He had never eaten at Taco Bell before, and ever since last week, he had a craving for mexican food for some reason." '''KingKool720: '''Why the heck would there be a Taco Bell in the forest? "Why don't we go to Taco Bell today?" Dipper asked."Taco Bell?" Grunkle Stan questioned. "Why d'you wanna go THERE? It smells like the bathroom when it gets clogged." "I had my heart set on pancakes, Mabel moaned.""Listen, you can go to Taco Bell if you want to, but don't come crying to me when you smell like expired onions.""Fine, I Will." Dipper said harshly."Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Grunkle Stan said. But as he was exiting the Mystery Shack, the door hit him on the way out."AH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Grunkle Stan. He was laughing." '''Igor: '''Well, of course he was laughing. " So anyways, Mabel and Grunkle Stan went to the diner, while Dipper tried to find the Taco Bell. He had brought with him his book and a couple bucks. But finding the Taco Bell was harder than he had previously thought. He had been looking around town for what seemed like days. The Mysteru Book wasn't helping him either. Until he saw a flicker of a sign in the forest. He went into the forest."Why would there be a Taco Bell in the forest?" Dipped asked himself." '''KingKool720: '''I just asked that! "After hiking for about an hour, Dipper finally got to the Taco Bell. But it sure didn't look like any Taco Bell he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant Oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Dipper. He stuck his hand into the pine needles. "OW!" Dipper shouted. A pine needle poked him. It hurts. The resturant, Taco Bell, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Dipper walked up to the resturant's door." '''Igor: I Think's Asburd to have a Taco Bell on the Forest. "Should I go in there?" Dipper asked himself. "I'm starting to have second thoughts. Why is there a small, desolate, Taco Bell in this forest, miles from the nearest road? But I guess it's my only option. Mabel and Grunkle Stan are probably don with lunch right now." And they were. Mabel wondered why Dipper hadn't come back yet, but Grunkle Stan didn't give a damn.So Dipper entered the resturant. But he was relieved to see that the interior was normal, except for its high celing. There were also no customers inside, but Dipper thought that was normal, considering how the franchise was so isolated.He went up to the counter. There was only one cashier working the registers. A very old, slightly deaf, bored out of his skull cashier." KingKool720: '''Go on. "Dipper decided what he wanted to order, than approached the register. "Excuse me, I'll hav—""WE ONLY GOT TACOS!" the cashier interrupted."Ok, I guess I'll have a taco, then." Diper said."WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the cashier yelled."I SAID I WANT A TACO." Dipper yelled back." '''KingKool720: You don't say. " "Ok, then." The cahier said, then went in the back for a few minutes. When he came out, he was carrying dippers taco. "That'll one dolla," the cashier said. Dipper gave him the money, and went to sit down at the least grimiest table. He bit into the hot, spicy, juicy taco, filled with thick, pure, meat, mild, tantalizing black beans, and sour, fluffy, sour cream. He enjoyed the single bite of that perfectly cooked taco, and still tasted it in his mouth after he swallowed it. But as he was about to bite into it a second time, he felt a churning movement inside his body, something that he had felt often." Igor: I bet Dipper will go to the Bathroom. "Uh oh." Dipper said, than rushed to find the lavatory."Man, that really went through me," Dipper said to himself.For some reason, the bathrooms were hidden in a corner, far from the counter, and far from the table he was sitting at.When he walked in, he found that the bathrooms were surprisingly clean, for a fast food resturant, anyway. And Dipper found this suspisicious. All of the stalls were full, and no one was using the urinals." KingKool720: He can just use the bathroom behind the bushes. "But, right on cue, someone walked out of one of the stalls. Dipper didn't pay much attention to who was walking out, but he was wearing all black, and had a plastic bag with him. Dipper just had to go. Unfortunaly, he didn't make it in time. He checked his pants and found the worst of all. "Diarreah." Dipper said. "Yeegh." He was about to leave the stal when he noticed a bulge in his pants." Igor: ..Heck.. "He touched the bulge, and once he touched it, he knew excatly what it was. It was an ********. He found himself completely aroused after touching it, and started to do it some more. Eventually, he was ready to hardcore **********. He didn't know what was arousing him, but he knew he was aroused.He took off his blue shorts and his soiled underwear, revealing his medium-sized, but not small, *****. The tip was bright and red, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer." KingKool720: '''Too much information... '''Igor: Yeah. "Dipper started to yank his Johnson harder and faster. The five-incher was getting pumped. Dipper's soiled hands started to feel bits of pre-cum on his dry fingers. Eventually, the medium-sized **** couldn't take it anymore, and burst in an explosion of ***. The *** got all over the walls and toilet, and Dipper felt proud. He had *****ed himself for the first time, but he was upset that it was not over Wendy. "No," Dipper thought. "All this is not enough for me. I need to release all of this!"" Igor: JESUS DIPPER PLEASE STOP YOU'RE GROSSING ME AND KINGKOOL720" "With his ******** still active, Dipper began yanking his ***** again. It was much quicker, and Dipper ****** quicker. It was a bigger release than last time, and it began to rain Dipper's seed. Dipper felt more proud than last time, his heart about to burst from all the droplets of *** falling down from the celing. He felt as happy as he felt on the day of the first snowfall of the year." KingKool720: Umm... "He stuck out his tongue to tast the ***, shiny from the faulty flourescent lighting in the bathroom. He tasted it, and he thought it was the one of the best tastinf things in the world, better than the largest chocolate bar, better than the rarest pig, and better than the taco he was having earlier. By now, he couldn't stop. He couldn't leave now and miss out on this great masturbation adventure. He wanted to taste the ***. He scraped a handfull of it off of the stall and put it in his dirty, wet, mouth." Igor: THIS Fanfic is GROSS, why i did link I and KingKool about it? KingKool: Almost Everything Tastes better than ***. "He grabed another, and another, and another. He was getting more aroused by consuming the ***, and he released another load. "So that's where it's all coming from," Dipper said to himself, *** all over his face and teeth.Dipper came up with a solution to get a more hardcore, adult, ************ expierience. He was going to put it into action.He tilted his head down, sat down on the ***-covered ground, grabbed his hardened *******, and stuck it in his mouth.Once it was firmly in, Dipper began to suck on the very hard rod. He sucked it like the lollipop he got a the county fair a while back. It taste a lot like it too." KingKool720: '''Ugh... "The legs were so expertly over his shoulder that he could've been a gymnast. The more he sucked on his hard ****, the more his aroused legs shook. Eventually, just when he was going to give out, he came in his mouth. It was the best thing he ever expierienced, and kept on performing fellatio on himself. As he was stimulating himself orally, he accidentally fell over to his side. He broke from his his ***** and cummed on the floor. The floor was covered in so much of Dipper's *** that he started to make a snow angel in the cum, or, a cum angel. He was eating som in the process. But then he looked to his side, and immediately became so hard that the red tip was touching his short pubic hair. He saw what was causing it. He saw his underwear, covered in dark brown feces. He held up his underwear, which was covered in the ***-filled floor, and marveled at its erotic beauty. The feces were so beautifully ejaculated, so smooth in its sticky browness, so perfect they felt in Dipper's white hands. He wanted his ****. He held the brown underwear like a fish on a lure, and put his sticky white lips into the sticky brown feces." '''Igor: WHAT THE F***?! Triva Igor Heard of the Fanfiction berfore trough "TV Tropes" and he told people about it on chat. Category:Videos by Igor the Mii Category:Videos by KingKool720 Category:KingKool720's stuff